


Vice Kings

by Lichking101



Series: The Amazing Fantasy [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Crime Fighting, F/M, High School, Humor, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Peter Parker is a Mess, Summer Vacation, Superheroes, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichking101/pseuds/Lichking101
Summary: Summer Vacation, a time where any teenager should relax, have fun, live life! Unfortunately, Peter Parker decided to pick a fight with the Kingpin of crime, fighting supervillains and gangsters, getting yelled at by almost anyone, and trying to get out of a date with, "Ms. Wonderful Personality!" What more could go wrong this summer?
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: The Amazing Fantasy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A Fantastic Start

The particle accelerator ignited with power, lighting the lab with the light of the sun! The scientist looking at his marveling machine was proud; It was like having a child! However, the accelerator stopped, leaving the man perplexed,

“Sue?” Called out the scientist, “Did you turn off the accelerator? I was about to discover a new particle!” The silent room was then filled with the sound of two blown balloons rubbing against each other, as the man stretched his neck out into the hallway,

“Sorry Reed,” Said a voice with seemingly no source, “I didn’t touch anything. Why not ask Herbie to see what’s up?” Dr. Richards walked toward the computer terminal, his head going back between his shoulders and input commands into the computer,

“Strange, it seems it shut down due to some outside interference, usually that happens when guests arrive, but we didn’t invite anyone here, did we?” Sue shook her head, and the two stood there for a moment. Ten seconds later, they charged out of the lab, heading toward the others.

In the living room, a large rock was taking a nap. The sounds it made seemed like its vocal cords were made of pure gravel, as a soft snicker was off to the side. A young man, no older than nineteen, sprayed some whipped cream into one hand, and held a hammer with his other hand,

“This is gonna be so funny!” The young man whispered, picking up his phone, and recording the event. The young man scratched the nose of the living, orange rock with the hammer, and the Thing slapped his face, “YES!” The young man started to run away as a booming voice roared out,

“JOHNNY!!!” And chased after the young Storm. The two groups met in the hallway, with a large window looking outward into New York. Johnny threw a fireball at the Thing, and quickly stopped to a halt when he laid eyes on his sister,

“Hey, Sue! Hey Reed! Whatcha doing?”

“Johnny now's not the time,” Sue said using her powers to wipe the burnt cream off the Thing’s face, “There you go, Ben.”

“Thanks, Sue, remind me next time to give Johnny a clobbering!” Johnny got behind Reed and Sue, and stuck his tongue out at Ben,

“Guys, an intruder is trying to enter the Baxter Building!” Reed said, leading them toward their docking room, where the Fantasticar was parked. They turned on the surveillance system, and a weird sight was beheld, “Is that man sticking to the wall?”

“It looks like he’s trying to open the window, Reed!”

“What a nutcase, sounds like something hothead over here would pull off!”

“Hey!” Johnny said, recognizing the figure, “It’s Spider-Man!”

“Why would Spider-Man want to break into our building? He could have just called a meeting.” Reed wondered as he typed onto the computer,

“What are you doing, stretch?”

“I’m letting him in, see what he’s got to say about this situation. To be safe, I’m putting him in the containment chamber,” A window near them opened, and like clockwork, Spider-Man leaped in, only to be trapped in a plexiglass cylinder,

“Hey! What’s the big idea!?” Spider-Man yelled through the glass, as he pulled it opened, fighting against the pneumatic machine,

“NO! If you break that equipment-” Reed began, only for a web to cover his mouth,

“Oh zip it while you’re ahead!” Spider-Man said, immediately dodging a swipe from Ben,

“Hey you squirt, it’s about time someone taught you some manners!” Spider-Man then launched a fist at the mountain man, knocking him back,

“Hey, you big ape! Forget I can do whatever a spider can?” Spider-Man walked forward, but felt a tingle in the back of his mind, “ _Right, the Invisible Woman! She’s trying to trap me! Not if I do it first!_ ” Spider-Man leaped into the air, spraying web all over the area. When he landed, a ring of fire was around him,

“That’s it you mister, fun’s over!” Spider-Man jumped toward the ceiling, webbed a water sprinkler, and covered the Human Torch in water,

“Sorry, matchstick, I didn’t quite hear you over your ego!” The Thing got back up, and Spider-Man landed on the floor. However, Mr. Fantastic formed a wall between them, finally managed to rip the webbing over his mouth,

“Alright, that’s it Spider-Man, no more fun, and games! I suppose you’re gonna tell us why you’re here!?” The rest of the Fantastic Four huddled together as Spider-Man folded his arms and leaned against a wall,

“Well, I figured you needed a demonstration of what I can do, and I imagine I’m worth your top salary! So, what do you say? Fantastic Five!?”

“I knew it!” Ben said, storming off toward the living room, “This guy’s got rocks rolling around in his noggin!”

“Spider-Man,” Sue Storm spoke up, through the net of webbing, “I’m afraid you made a mistake: We’re a non-profit organization!”

“That, and our team dynamic works better with just the four of us, I got spreadsheets to prove it!” Reed said, reaching over to the computer terminal,

“So, I’m not hired?” The two adults shook their heads, “Well, how about being an intern? I could use the experience!” Again, the two shook their heads, “Well, don’t I look silly?” Spider-Man said, helping the Invisible Woman out of his webbing,

“Hire you?” Johnny snarked, “Sorry, we don’t need any losers on the team!” Spider-Man snapped his head toward the Human Torch, and leaped toward the window,

“You know what? Screw you guys, I’ll make my own Fantastic Five! One where everyone’s a spider-person!”

“Yeah, and the last member is a talking pig!” Johnny said, laughing at the swinging hero. He turned around, wiping a tear from his face. He was then met with the disappointment from both Reed and Sue, “What? What!?”

* * *

Two lovers enjoyed their lunch, drinking exquisite wine in the afternoon. The woman looked on as her lover tried everything in his power to make her happy, and felt her heart flutter. The man smiled, knowing he had succeeded. However, they were approached by two men, who earned the long stares of the other guests at the restaurant. One was a snazzily dressed man, who always appeared busy. Another was an albino, who sneered at the guests with a toothy grin. The snazzily dressed man leaned in and whispered into his boss. The boss tilted his head forward, looking frustrated,

“I’m sorry, Vanessa. I have a business to take care of, but I will make it up to you later tonight. How’s steak sound?”

“Amazing, Wilson.” The mayor of New York bent forward, giving a small yet sensitive kiss to Vanessa’s hand, and let her escorts guide her to their penthouse. Wilson then followed his men out of the restaurant, riding down the elevator,

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Mr. Lincoln here has addressed a problem, Wilson. Mr. Lincoln?” The Tombstone spoke with a low, growly voice, as though he was a chain smoker,

“We may have a bug on our operations in Queens. Makes things worse since the Devil started kicking our ass.”

“Language,” Wilson said, “We are men of class, not common thugs on the street.”

“Sorry, must have caught the lingo from being around them. Anyway, what should we do about these masked freaks?”

“Wesley and I shall come up with a solution, while you just keep the product circulating. And Mr. Lincoln,” Wilson Fisk leaned in close, his mouth next to Mr. Lincoln’s ear, “You interrupt my time with Vanessa again, and I’ll personally make sure it’ll never happen again. Do I make myself clear?” For the first time, the Tombstone looked terrified. He immediately regains his composure, and straighten his stance,

“Crystal.”

“Good, now I’ll hope we meet each other at the correct time,” The elevator door opened, allowing Wilson and Wesley to walk toward their limo, and Lonnie got into his.

* * *

“ _Who needs to be in a team? I don_ ’ _t!_ ” Peter swung through the city, away from the Baxter Building. He landed in an alley, hiding behind a dumpster, and started to change into his civilian clothes, “ _It’s not like I wanted to gain some experience into being a superhero because I have no idea what to do sometimes! Iron Man doesn’t have to deal with this, so why should I?_ ” He then looked at his phone, “ _Crap, I’m gonna be late!_ ” Peter then rushed to the large campus ahead.

As Peter rushed towards ESU when he heard sirens coming from a bank, “ _Oh, come on! What moron robs a bank during the day!?_ ” Peter mentally sighed as he swung toward the robbery, but felt a weird sensation as he got close. He knows it’s not his spider-sense because everything on the whole block was shaking. The air, the cars, the lights, the mailboxes, the shattering glass, and Peter knew it was going to be a long day.

The police cars in front of the bank rocked back and forth, the officers taking cover and trying to not fall over. Spider-Man landed near a cop car, and recognize someone,

“Captain Stacy!” Spider-Man said, and immediately held his hands up when all the officers pointed their guns at him,

“Stand down! We could use his help!” The police captain slowly stood up to get closer to the web-slinger, “Spider-Man, can you help us?”

“Sure, just one question: Is the Hulk in town!?” Spider-Man said as a new wave of kinetic energy vibrated out of the bank,

“Perp walked in with some gauntlets, got everyone out of the bank, and this has been going on since,” Captain Stacy then looked sternly at the young vigilante, “Try to keep collateral damage to a low, okay?”

“What do you mean?” Spider-Man said confused, but remembered the penthouse after his fight with the Vulture, “You know what, I see what you mean. I’ll try to keep it on the down-low, alright?” Spider-Man then leaped into the bank, and slowly approached the source of the vibration.

In front of the main vault was a man wearing what looked like quilted fabric cut out of a couch. A yellow suit that looked like a pillow, with brown leather connecting the fabric. The arms up to the elbow were covered in silver gauntlets that fired concussed air at the vault. Spider-Man then realized that the vibrations were meant to crack open the vault! Webs were thwipped out, sticking the arms toward the floor as Spider-Man leaped in front of the robber,

“Sorry pal, banks closed. The nice men in the blue outside will be able to escort you to a nice, padded cell. Well, you’ll bring the pads, right?”

“You again!?” Screamed the robber, letting Spider-Man remember who he is,

“Oh! You’re the guy I webbed up from that truck! I thought you were in jail!”

“Nah, the big man’s got my back!”

“Big man?” Spider-Man asked, but his spider-sense blared, and he dodged a blast from the gauntlets as the webbing was vibrated to a liquid,

“You ain’t dealing with Herman Schultz anymore! I’m the Shocker!” The next thing Peter knew, he was blasted out of the bank, and into a cop car. He peeled himself out from the car, and looked at Captain Stacy,

“It’s Herman again,” Spider-Man then jumped into the bank, tackling the Shocker. As Spider-Man dodged swipes and blasts from the concussive gauntlets, he managed to grab something from Herman’s pocket,

“Pockets? You put pockets into your suit?”

“Yeah! Give that back!” Spider-Man kept hopping around the bank, dodging each blast with grace,

“It’s just that I was wondering: Velcro or zipper? I’ve been wondering if I should have pockets, but both sound like a bad idea,”

“Don’t you ever shut up!?” Spider-Man then spotted buttons on the side of the gauntlets, and Herman’s thumbs to his palms, “Nrg, Nrrrg! Uh… uh oh.” Spider-Man launched at the Shocker and launched him with a right hook. Later, Spider-Man gives the officers a webbed up Shocker, and carefully handed them his gauntlets,

“Be careful, the buttons on the side turn them on. And, you might break your bones if you try to do it without any cushioning.” Captain Stacy nodded as the officers pushed Herman into the back of a police van, and read through the small book,

“Looks like something is happening at the trainyard tonight. I trust you can be there?”

“Sure, I’ll put it next to the thousands of things I have to do on my to-do list,” Spider-Man then leaned forward,” He also mentioned, ‘The Big Man.’ Who is the guy?”

“That’s what the small-time crooks call him. The official name we and the media calls him is the ‘Kingpin.’” Spider-Man then looked around,

“Hey, what time is it?” George looked down at his watch,

“It’s 4:29, why?” George looked up to see Spider-Man quickly swing away, sprinting on the sides of buildings.

* * *

ESU was a pinnacle of scientific education, due to the fundings made by Tony Stark and Reed Richards. The biggest lab on campus, funded by Norman Osborn, was dedicated to the study of biochemistry, and how the gene structure of any living being can be altered. It was this lab that Peter rushed in, exactly at 4:30, hair messy and out of breath. The one-armed scientist looked up from his microscope, and chuckled,

“Well Peter, you’re not late this time!” Peter rushed forward, putting his things away and getting his lab coat on. Dr. Connors looked at his watch, “Barely though.”

“I had to sprint to get here, there weren’t any taxis in sight!” Peter then looked around, “Where’s Gwen?”

“In the back, counting lab supplies. We had a break-in last night.”

“Oh no! Who was it?”

“Just some junkies, looking to see if there were any sharpies to sniff,” Dr. Connors then walked up toward Peter, and put his arm on his shoulder, “I will say, even though you’re late most of the time, look at the progress we made!” Peter looked at the whiteboard, at the humble beginnings of the formula, “I’ll guarantee it, Peter: By next summer, we’ll crack the formula, and usher a new age of genetics!”

“Hey, most of the thinking was on your part, doc. I’ll go help Gwen with the counting, okay?” Peter walked through the lab, and was finally able to relax and marvel at the equipment that would make the high school lab look like a toddler’s set! He opened the door and standing there with a clipboard in hand, blond hair, and round glasses was Gwen Stacy. Peter’s girl- NO! She’s a friend that just so happens to be a girl… Just friends,

“Hey, Pete!” Gwen said, a smile growing on her face, “Glad you could make it on time, need some help with this,”

“Sure, what’s the problem?” Gwen walked over to the other side, and handed Peter a clipboard,

“I made some progress at this side of the room, but could you start there?”

“No problem!” The two started their jobs, and on many attempts did they tried to talk to each other, but they were so awkward together that any conversations died before they were started. Finally, they were done, and Peter once again tried to fight against the awkwardness, and managed to speak up,

“Hey, Gwen! I-I was just wondering,” Peter began, rubbing the back of his neck, his voice dying down. Gwen then smiled and got closer,

“What’s up?” Peter felt courage flow through him, and spoke up,

“I’m free this Friday, and I was hoping you would like to catch a movie?” 

“Oh, Peter!” Gwen said, smiling. But then smacked her forehead, “Wait, I’m doing something with Flash, so I can’t make it.”

“Oh, right,” Gwen then looked closer at Peter,

“Are you okay? You look like you’re in pain!” Peter tried to deny it, but groan when Gwen tapped his chest,

“Ow! I, uh, tried to get a taxi while sprinting, and I ran into a light pole!” Peter said, hoping Gwen didn’t see through his lie. Gwen folded her arms, and Peter knew he had been caught,

“What happened really?” Peter sighed,

“I-I, uh… Well-”

“Peter, why do you lie to me? I’m only trying to help, and you keep hiding something!” Gwen then huffed, and shook her head, “I know you have your privacy, but I keep seeing you with cuts and bruises! You’re always tired and stressed out!”

“I know, Gwen, and I’m sorry. But, I… I can’t tell you, not yet.” Peter looked down as Gwen sternly looked at Peter,

“Fine, whatever. I have to see Harry, I’ll catch you later.” Gwen said coldly, walking out of the room, leaving Peter alone.


	2. Night Shift

The room was dark as the blind man walked toward his bathroom. The apartment was large, but due to a gigantic billboard in the window’s view, he got it cheap. He entered the bathroom, tilted his head, and waited. He smiled, and bent down toward the sink cupboard, and grabbed some bandages. As he walked into his living room, his phone rang,

“ _ Foggy Nelson, _ ” A robotic voice said, and the blind man smiled and sat down on his couch. The blind man answered his phone as he bandaged his wounds from last night,

“Hey Foggy! What’s up?” Matt said as he started to wrap the bandages around his bloody knuckles,

“Get over here Matt! I’m at Josie’s Bar with Karen, and thought you would like to join us!”

“Sorry Foggy, I’m gonna be busy tonight.” 

“Why, you never show up! Oh, wait a minute,” Foggy said, Matt could hear the chuckle in Foggy’s throat, “You got a date? Don’t deny it, what’s she like?” Matt smiled, and calmly said,

“Sweet and violent.” Foggy groaned,

“Man, I gotta try out that blind routine! Hey, I’ll see you in the office tomorrow afternoon?”

“Sure Foggy, I’ll see you then.” Matt hung up the phone and got ready for his _ Night Shift _ .

* * *

“I don’t know, May,” Peter said as he tried to pick up some sushi with chopsticks, failing as always, “I like Gwen, but she’s with Flash. What do you think?” May smiled as she effortlessly picked up the sushi with her chopsticks,

“Maybe you like her as a friend?” May said as Peter gave up on the chopsticks and used his hands,

“I thought so too, but when I’m around her, she makes me happy. Things are just so awkward, and I thought you might have some advice.” Peter said as he soaked a dumpling in soy sauce. May looked up, thinking back to simpler days,

“Well, when I was your age, my mother set up a date with Ben’s father. We had a great time on our first date, and we knew that there was something between us!” Peter smiled at how May was happy again. He ate the last of his order, and had a confused look on his face,

“So, take Gwen on a date?” 

“No, I mean that I was talking with Anna Watson,”

“The nice lady across the street?” Peter remembered the delicious cookies that Anna Watson would bring over during Christmas,

“Yes! She has a niece that I think you’ll hit it off with! Her name is Mary Jane!”

“Oh, what’s she like?” Peter said as a waiter brought the check,

“Oh, well, she has a wonderful personality!” Peter nearly spit out his last dumpling and looked at May with wide eyes. May didn’t notice, as she looked through her purse to pay the check,

“Uh… I think I’m fine May, I’ll just try to have a normal summer, maybe not focus on relationships!”

“Are you sure? She’s such a nice lady!” Peter looked around, trying to find a way out of meeting  _ Ms. Wonderful Personality _ , and looked down at his watch,

“Oh! Sorry May, but I’m gonna be busy tonight! The Bugle wants me to check their software, update the computers to Windows 10 and all.”

“Alright, I just don’t like that boss of yours, Mr. Jameson.”

“He’s aggressive, but he’s not a bad guy,” Peter then looked off to the side, “Although, he is a bit stingy.”

“Well, you best not be late!”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to help you home?”

“I’ll be fine, Peter. I’m not ancient!” Peter then left money for the check and rushed off to his  _ Night Shift _ .

* * *

Harry chilled out on the couch, waiting for Gwen to show up when he heard his father talking on the phone,

“No Mendel, we will NOT go back to the formula! We have delayed the Oz Formula for too long, and we’ll lose the contract!” Norman waited on his phone, with Harry being able to hear Dr. Stromm talking, though not being able to make out the words, “No! Don’t test it yet, I’ll be there tonight. You better get it prepared, or I’ll have your head!” Norman hung up the phone, and stormed out of his office, putting on his coat, “Sorry Harold, I have to visit Dr. Stromm at the lab. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Are you not going to stay for Gwen?”

“I’m sure she’ll understand, Harold. The pizza will be here in about 30 minutes, leave my pizza in the oven.” Norman then stepped out of the penthouse and stormed toward the elevator. Harry was left alone in the living room and stared at the TV. He turned it off and went to the bathroom.

The Osborn Penthouse was quickly repaired after the incident with the Vulture. Since then, Harry’s father had shatter-resistant glass supported by metal frames and a security system that went straight to the police. The living room had a large, 60 inch TV mounted in the wall, with a U-shaped couch that surrounded a table. Harry went through the kitchen, which has 5 ovens, a fridge, and a large freezer. Over to the side was a minibar, which Harry grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

Harry stared at the bottle, looking at his own reflection. He looked at the window in the living room with nervous energy, feeling a cracking pain in his ribs. He opened the bottle and drank nearly half of it. He put the bottle back and popped three mints into his mouth. He then heard a knock at the door, and rushed over, stumbling along the way. He looked through the peephole and saw Gwen. He smiled, and opened the door,

“Gwen! How are you, science girl!?” They hugged, and walked into the living room,

“It was good, mostly,” Gwen said, slamming down her purse and looking pretty miffed through her large, round glasses,

“Let me guess, Flash Thompson?”

“No, yes, maybe,” Gwen then flopped down at the couch, folding her arms, “I don’t know!”

“Peter?”

“Yes, Peter! He came in almost late today at Dr. Connors’ lab, covered in bruises, and won’t tell me what happened! And then, he says that he, ‘Wants to tell me, but can’t yet.’ What kind of crap is that!?” Harry shrugged, and sat down next to Gwen,

“Don’t know, maybe he’s in some sort of fight club?” Harry said, trying to cheer things up,

“At this point, I’ll believe anything, as long as it’s the truth!”

“Well, maybe he’s got a lot on his mind?”

“What could he possibly be doing!?”

* * *

Over two dozen heartbeats were heard across the trainyard. The smell of cheap cigar smoke drifted heavily from the main warehouse where all of the supplies were being kept. Matt could feel his fists tingle from beating crooks to a pulp to find this place, and he smiled. He darted from rooftop to rooftop, and to anyone who could see him would describe him as a ninja. Of course, Matt made sure no one saw him. Finally, he crept into the top roof of the warehouse through the skylight and was shocked at how much gunpowder he could smell in the air.

A Tommy gun roared out, blasting practice dummies. It finally stopped, and the noise was replaced by a loud laugh,

“Alright boys, I see that our employer has given us a generous bonus!” Said the man with a large forehead. Matt could  _ feel _ something was off with his forehead as if there was something embedded in it,

“Uh, Hammerhead,” One of the guards said, “Didn’t the big man say not to fire at night? What if that freak finds us!?”

“Shaddap! What did I tell you about not calling me that!?” The heartbeat of the goon skyrocketed,

“I’m sorry boss! I thought you liked it!” The Manfredi enforcer gave a small chuckle, then Matt heard a roar of bullets storm into the warehouse, and could tell Hammerhead made swiss cheese out of the man. The nervous guards looked at the flattop mobster, who sneered,

“Listen up! The only one who can call me Hammerhead is dead mean! Anyone else who calls me that gets some lead poisoning, understand?” Matt heard everyone’s heartbeat tremor violently, and not a word was uttered, “Good! Now then, Ox,” A large man stepped forward, “Throw this guy into the harbor, will ya. And make sure he’s wearing the heavy shoes!” The big guy nodded and picked up the bloody corpse.

Matt knew he was outnumbered, he counted six guys in here with heavy automatics all standing near each other. Then, he heard another noise outside, silent yet noticeable. Matt wondered what it was before he realized that it was a  _ thwip _ .

* * *

Spider-Man looked at the trainyard, crawling with goons.  _ Guess that little book Herman had just gotten more interesting. _ Spider-Man snuck through the shadows, easily webbing guys to walls, light posts, roofs, and even on disheveled trains! He finally snuck into the main warehouse in the trainyard, and the sight boggled his mind.

Inside were boxes of guns, ammunition, grenades, hell, even rocket launchers! There were enough arms here for a small army! Spider-Man looked around and saw six guys standing near a table, a sandpit, and lot’s of area to hide in. He slowly got down, hiding behind boxes near the sandpit, taking pictures for the cops, when his spider-sense blared to the right of him.

Normally, seeing a pit of sand wouldn’t bother Peter too much. However, he was very surprised when that put of sand turned into a fist and punched him across the trainyard. He stood up to see a whirlwind of sand fly through the air, forming into the shape of a man. The man wore a green striped shirt, brown khakis, and boots. The head of a man is the closest thing to a square,

“Hey there, Mr. Sandman!”

“Just Sandman, and get lost!” The man’s right fist grew large, and his left fist turned into a hammer, “The boss ain’t too appreciative of youse losers!”

“Well, tell your boss to not be a bad guy. What’s your name?” Spider-Man dodged a right hook and a slam of a sandy hammer, “Mine is Spider-Man, and I get the feeling Sandman isn’t your real name!” The area was covered in sand, with spiked maces, large hammers, and oversized fists being launched at the wallcrawler.  _ I gotta take care of this guy! But how do you beat a sandstorm? _ Spider-Man then looked around the trainyard, and saw a fire hydrant across the street,

“Well, well, well,” A voice rang out into the trainyard, as a mobster wearing a pinstriped suit with a large forehead walked up, holding a Tommy gun. Peter thought he just walked out of a  _ Dick Tracy _ comic! “Marko! Grab the freak! I want to see if bullets can blast through freaks like him!” Spider-Man dodged the swipes of the Sandman as the mobsters fired at the both of them. Peter tried his best to dodge bullets but was grazed a few times near the arms. Sandman was also hit, but it didn’t really hurt him, but…

“Hey! Mind where ya shoot at here!” Sandman yelled at the mobsters, and looked back to see Spider-Man ripped the outlet off, and spraying water at the Sandman, “Ah! Nooooo…” Sandman said as he sunk into a drain. Spider-man then webbed the guns from the goons,

“It’s over, Spider-Freak! There’s six of us and only one of you!” The head mobster said,

“I don’t think so,  _ Hammerhead _ ,” Darting out of the shadows, standing right next to Spider-man, was a man dressed head to toe in black. Everyone was shocked, even Peter! Except for Hammerhead,

“What did ya called me? I’m gonna bash your head in!” Hammerhead said as he reached into his jacket, and pulled out two brass knuckles, “Alright boys, tear them apart!”

The goons charged at the two vigilantes, with Hammerhead in front of them. Spider-Man dodged the first few hooks, and launched a fist at his forehead, only to feel pain shoot down his arm,

“What’s wrong, Spider-Freak? Ain’t hit a head full of titanium!?” Hammerhead then grabbed the young hero and gave him a headbutt that he’ll never forget. Meanwhile, the man in black fought off the five goons with ease, grabbing iron pipes and cracking their jaws. Matt knew that it wouldn’t be fatal, but hearing that crack gave him some joy. The goons were outmatched, as they were fighting a ninja who threw jabs, hooks, uppercuts, and kicks with ease. Spider-Man marveled at the fighter in front of him. Finally, all the goons were knocked out, leaving Hammerhead alone with two vigilantes,

“Joseph Manfredi, mob enforcer of the Manfredi family,” The man in black said, “Also known as Hammerhead.”

“Oh, you're a fan of me?”

“No, I just do my research. Now then, Joseph, either you tell us who your boss is, or we’ll beat it out of you!” Hammerhead threw back his head,

“Beat it out of me? I’ll beat the life out of you!” Hammerhead then charged forward to throw a punch at the man in black, only for his punches to be blocked by Spider-Man. Hammerhead then grinned, and reeled his head back to give another metallic headbutt, but felt the air leave his lungs as he was gut-punched, “How are ya that fast?”

“What can I say? I never skip leg day,” Spider-Man then kicked Hammerhead at the side of the head, knocking the mobster out.

Spider-Man gasped for air, hands on his knees, as he turned around, “So, can I get your name?” The man in black didn’t say a word as he dragged Hammerhead over to a wall,

“Web him up here.”

“Sure thing!” Spider-Man then webbed up the mobster to the wall, and felt a lightbulb go off in his head,

“Wait a minute, you’re Daredevil!” The man in black turned,

“Fan of Urich?”

“Yeah, he likes to research you. Man, I got so many questions!”

“I do too.” Daredevil said as he approached the young hero,

“How did you get here? Who taught you those moves? Can I learn those moves?”

“None of your business for the first two, and no one for the last one. My turn,” Daredevil leaned in, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m trying to be a big-time superhero, and there are bad guys here, and you put two and two together…” Daredevil leaned in, allowing Spider-Man to see that there are no eye holes for his mask, “Uh, you can see, right-”

“Still my turn. Why is a teenager running around putting his life in danger?” Spider-Man was stunned, and tried to regain his composure,

“What are you talking about, I’m not a teen!” Daredevil sighed, and Peter could tell he would be rolling his eyes,

“I can hear your heartbeat lie to me, I can smell the hormones coming off your sweat, and I know you have scars no kid should have.” Spider-Man was shocked,

“Wait, you have super senses? I guess you have X-Ray vision to see through my mask, huh?”

“Not exactly,” Daredevil sighed, “Listen, I don’t mean to give you a hard time, but go home. Go be a normal kid, and stay away from this crap.”

“And let this just keep happening? I won’t do that, I can’t do that, it’s my responsibility! The fact that I have powers means I should do good with them!” Daredevil looked up at the young hero and for a moment, was silent. Finally, he asked Spider-Man a question,

“You’re not gonna give up?” 

“No.” Daredevil gave a frustrated sigh, and looks at Spider-man,

“Fine, meet me tomorrow night at Fogwell’s Gym in Hell’s Kitchen. You have work to do, and I don’t want some kid to die from a mobster. Now go home, and rest.” Spider-Man was frustrated with the stubborn Daredevil, and swung toward Queens, leaving Daredevil to attend to Hammerhead.


	3. The Eye of the Tiger

Peter stumbled out of his room, as he still felt the pain from last night. Mobsters with Tommy guns, a sand dude that punched him through the air, and Daredevil telling him to go home and stop being a hero. It’s not like Peter asked to be a hero! It’s not like Peter begged the spider that bit him to give him these powers! It’s not like Peter wanted to cause Uncle Ben’s…

Peter felt his stomach growl and marched downstairs toward the smell of wheat cakes. Peter sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at May. She smiled back, but then looked closer,

“Peter, are you alright? You look miserable!”

“Oh, just had a rough night sleeping,” Peter said, relieved that it’s  _ technically _ not a lie, “I’ll just walk it off.”

“Well, I hope you're excited for tonight, cause Mary Jane is coming over!” Peter gulped as May set down his plate,

“May, I thought-”

“Peter, she is a nice lady!” May raised her voice while putting her hands on her waist, “She deserves to meet you at the very least!” May then sat down with her own plate, and they ate breakfast, “So, how was working on the software?” Peter raised an eyebrow, then remembered,

“Oh! I, uh, had some trouble, still getting the hang of HTML,” Peter’s heart was crushed with guilt. It was horrible lying to May, but it’s better than telling her that he puts on a spandex suit and fights bad guys who shoot at him with guns, “I’ll have to check and see if there are any problems tomorrow.” Peter then felt his phone vibrate, and checked it,

“Who is it?”

“It’s Gwen, she says that I should come over to Harry’s. Something is going on with his dad. Can I…” Peter said as he pointed toward the door,

“Of course you can Peter, as long as you come back and get ready for Mary!” Peter put on his shoes and ran out of the house. Later, Peter Parker ducked into an alley, and Spider-Man swung out.

* * *

Jonah looked on as Urich brought in a corkboard with red yarn. Pins connected threads of yarn to the Manfredi family, the Irish mob, the Russian mob, the yakuza, and biker gangs, all connected to one man,

“The Kingpin Jonah! There is evidence that one man or woman is responsible for all the organized crime in New York!” Jonah sighed,

“I’m sorry, but we can’t do the story.”

“Why not Jonah?” Robbie said, “Because we know who the Kingpin is? Because that one man owns stock in the Bugle?”

“Robbie, listen to me,” Jonah said, “I want to keep my business alive. If we do this, everyone in this building will be out of a job!”

“We can’t just let this much influence run rampant, Jonah!”

“Last night, Joseph Manfredi was arrested,” Ben spoke up, pointed at one of the scraps of newspaper articles, “Charged with murder, illegal arms deals, and evidence of selling drugs on the street.”

“See? Why can’t we nail them now?”

“Cause, Robbie pal,” A voice from the door said, with the voice sounding like it was drenched in acid, “You don’t want things to get out of hand!” Robbie looked at the doorway, his stern look melting away as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped,

“L-Lonnie?” In front of the three men was an albino man with sharp teeth. He walked into the office, looking around. Jonah looked at the man who barged in, and launched off his chair, fists on his desk,

“I don’t know who the hell you are, but I-” Lonnie just held up a finger at Jonah, and immediately shut him up. He then looked at the corkboard, with Urich standing defiantly at the albino shark,

“I have photos, so even if you destroy it,” Ben said as Lonnie approached the corkboard. He then pulled out a switchblade, flicked the blade out, and lightly tapped on a newspaper,

“I think you should know who I am before you get all high and mighty there,” Ben glanced at the headline of the article and widened when he spotted the word. Ben grinned, and pulled out a tape recorder,

“You confirm that you, Lonnie Lincoln, are the Tombstone?” Ben said. Lonnie grinned back, crushed the tape recorder mic, and leaned in,

“The name is L. Thompson Lincoln, and I am the Tombstone, cause I’m the last thing you’ll ever see,” Tombstone then walked toward the office door, but leaned back into the editor’s office, “Oh, and you gentlemen don’t mind if some of my boys visit here now and again?” No one said a word to Tombstone, “Great, and remember who to vote for!” Tombstone then walked out of the office and sneered at anyone who came across his way.

* * *

Harry took a drink from a bottle of Jack Daniels when his doorbell rang. He quickly put the bottle away and popped five mints. He stumbled to the door, and opened it,

“For the last time, I don’t know where-” Harry looked to see Gwen, Flash, and Liz stood in front of him, “Oh, hi guys! Sorry, the cops were buzzing around. Come in!” He walked into the kitchen and grabbed out his father’s pizza from last night, and offered it to his friends. Only Flash grabbed a slice,

“Harry, aren’t you… worried?” Liz said as she rubbed his shoulders,

“About what? My dad? He’s probably trying to find someplace quiet to work, or something.”

“Didn’t he tell you where he was going last night?” Gwen asked. Harry was asked the same thing by the cops, but he couldn’t remember anything after drinking… one bottle? He lost count,

“He said he had some meeting, but that’s it,” Harry looked around, “Is Peter coming?”

“Yeah, I texted him! Hopefully, he’s not late, as usual.” Gwen said,

“Good, good,” Harry then stood up from the couch, “I’ll grab everyone some drinks, alright?” Harry walked towards the kitchen, leaving Gwen with Flash and Liz,

“Hey, does Harry seem a bit… off?” Liz and Flash looked at each other and nodded,

“Yeah, he seems too happy,” Liz said, “Like he’s glad that his dad’s missing.”

“No, he seems like he’s trying his best not to be stressed,” Flash said, narrowing his eyes, “And did anyone smell how minty his mouth is?”

“No, but now you mentioned it,” Liz said. Gwen looked around and took out her phone. She saw she had a new text, and tapped it,

_ Hey, I’ll be a bit late, but I’ll be there! _

_ Promise! _

Gwen sighed as she looked at Peter’s texts, “Sorry, Peter’s gonna be late, again.”

“Parker?” Flash said, “You invited him here?”

“He’s our friend! I thought he would come over and help out with Harry, but… I guess not.”

* * *

Peter swung towards the Osborn Penthouse when he saw some flashing lights at a corner store,

“Okay, stop that crime, come over to Harry’s, and make it up to Gwen. Simple!” Peter said, with an anxious drop in his stomach, somehow knowing it won’t be that simple. Spider-Man landed in front of the jewelry store and leaped inside. 

The clerk behind the counter looked terrified at the scarred, bald man in front of him. Wearing a sleek, dark green suit that had golden circuit patterns glowing all around, with large leather boots planted in front of the counter. The scars that marked the man looked like burns, with the largest scar on his face in the shape of a star,

“Come on man, just give me what you got,” The scarred man said before there was a tap at the glass window of the store. The clerk looked relieved as the scarred man looked behind his shoulder,

“I’m sorry sir, but I don’t think you can do that,” Spider-Man leaned against the entrance of the store, smelling burnt rubber in the air. Peter ignored the constant buzzing in his head, not seeing what would make this guy a threat,

“Kid, I don’t think you know who you're messing with here,” The scarred man leaned against the counter, facing the young hero. Peter could swear that the man’s eyes were glowing with a neon light and felt the buzzing in his head pound against his skull harder and harder,

“All I see is a two-bit loser!” Spider-Man launched at the bald guy, who gave a wide grin. Peter blacked out and woke up being launched out of the store, his nerves on fire. In front of him was a glowing person, with arcs of electricity streaking throughout the street. The man’s once scarred, bald head was now a shining star with eyes full of neon light, “Alright, Mr. Electro, the party’s over!” Spider-Man limped up, his once perfect red and black costume now covered in burns,

“You know what,” The lightning man said, “I like that name: Electro. I’ll catch you later, Spider-Freak!” With a cackling laugh that crackled with lightning, he grabbed the bags of money from the clerk and zoomed off into the sky.

Spider-Man was left by himself, with every muscle in his body aching from the wake-up zap. He looked around to see phones recording how badly he messed up. Spidey leaped above the street and swung towards Harry’s, knowing he’s gonna get an earful from Gwen.

* * *

Joseph “Hammerhead” Manfredi sighed in the holding cell. He waited for his father, Silvio to arrive. He looked behind to see Ox, Montana, and Fancy Dan holding ice packs over their bruised faces. Finally, Joseph yelled out a roar of anger, and poked his head out of the bars,

“Hey ya pork chops! Do you know who the hell I am?” Joseph to his left and right, "I'm Joseph Manfredi!!!"

“Yes, everyone knows now.” Joseph looks ahead to see where the voice came from. The color on his face drains away as the mayor of New York standing in front of him,

“U-uh, hiya there, M-Mr. Mayor!” Joseph said, sweat beading down his massive forehead, "W-what are you doing here?"

“I came by to visit these brave men when I heard that you fired a gun in the middle of the night, and was caught by a couple of vigilantes,” Fisk said with pure disappointment oozing from his face,

“W-well…”

“So let me say this to you now,” Fisk leaned in and whispered, “You’re done, Joseph.”

“Wait!” Before Hammerhead could say anything else, two lawyers approached the holding cell,

“Ah, Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Hello, Mr. Fisk. What are you doing here?” Matt asked,

“I was wishing our brave officers good luck for the day!” Matt furrowed his eyebrows, but other than that, kept his cool,

“I see, we’re here to represent the train yard owner, who was caught up in all the red tape.”

“Ah, well, I’ll let you get on to it. Good day!” Fisk walked off, waving to the officers. Matt looked at Foggy,

“Was it just me, or was our mayor talking to a mob enforcer?”

“It seems like that, but that’s not our case Matt. Let’s see Mr. Kirbinski and help him out.” Foggy marched on, as Matt listened to the speeding heartbeats of Joseph, and heard one last mumbling of defeat from the once high and mighty mob enforcer,

"He's gonna kill me..."

* * *

“Where were you!?” Gwen hissed through her teeth as Peter rushed out of the elevator,

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in traffic, and-” Gwen stepped in front of Peter, stomping her foot,

“No! I want the truth, right now! Where were you, and why do you look like you’re in pain!?” Peter sighed as Gwen leaned in closer, “Are you in a fight club!? That’s what Flash thinks! I would normally shrug that off, but I can’t when I don’t know anything Peter!” Peter looked down, then looked straight into Gwen’s eyes,

“You’re right, Gwen. You deserve the truth. I-” The front door opened, and Harry was standing there,

“Ooo, lovebirds?” Harry whispered before Gwen blushed and rushed inside the penthouse, leaving Peter confused, “Don’t worry, I know you care Peter.”

“Thanks, Harry, I just… I feel like I’m failing you guys.”

“No, you just have some things you’re struggling with, like all of us almost dying from the Vulture! Or how your dad is just getting more and more distant by the day!” Harry kept on rambling, his joyful aura deteriorating as he looked more and more panicked. Peter looked around, lost at what to do,

“Harry,” Peter said, though it wasn’t enough to snap Harry out of his rambling. Finally, Peter grabbed Harry’s shoulders, and gave him a light shake, “Harry! Are you okay?”

“I… I’m not doing fine, Pete. My dad’s missing, when he was almost killed by an old guy with a giant wingsuit. I just need a break, man.” Harry breathed in and out, calming down from his tangent,

“Maybe we can chill out tonight?” Peter said, but then his memory smacked him in the forehead, “Wait, May wants me to go on a date with someone.”

“Who?”

“Mary Jane Watson,” Peter said, “May said she had a ‘Wonderful Personality.’” Harry giggled, before forcing his laughter back down,

“Well, I got news for you then,” Harry leaned in, and made sure no one from the penthouse heard anything, “Gwen’s got a huge crush on you.” Peter’s eyes widened,

“Really?”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t want to break Flash’s heart. She’s just frustrated with your… mysterious life.”

“Yeah, I’m frustrated too,” Peter said, “So, where do you want to go?”

“How about this: We’ll all meet at the Coffee Bean, and allow us to meet Ms. Watson!”

“Right, then I’ll see you there!” Peter smiled as he walked into the elevator. Inside the elevator, he groaned in the pain of his electric burns, and disappointment in himself.

Peter got back into his house, and collapsed on the couch in the living room,  _ What am I doing? I keep lying to everyone around me! Gwen, May, Harry, Flash! And now I have to go out tonight to get humiliated by freaking Daredevil!  _ Peter turned on the TV as he rubbed his eyes, and noticed something on the news channel,

“Today, Joseph Manfredi, also known as Hammerhead, was bailed out today and freed of charges,” The TV reporter said, making Peter want to rip his hair out,  _ What else today? What other things will the world throw at me to make my life worse!? First I had to lie to my friends and aunt, Harry’s dad is missing, and now a monster of a man is free! _ Then, there was a knock at the door,

“Oh, Mary Jane is here!” Aunt May said, approaching the living room, “You should open it, Peter!” Peter sighed, and got up, and approached the door.  _ Great, now I have to deal with Ms. Wonderful… _ Peter opened the door, and a gorgeous woman stood in front of him. Her hair was a crimson red, that flowed perfectly with the warm summer wind. Her piercing green eyes looked up at Peter, her freckled cheeks rising and sanguine lips smirking.

“Y-your Mary Jane Watson?” Peter said, his jaw already on the floor. The redhead chuckled, and she cocked back her head, and whispered into Peter's ear,

“Face it, tiger, you just hit the jackpot!”


	4. Learning Curve

Harry, Flash, and the other members of the Spider-Man fan club gawked across the cafe,

“Who.”

“Is.”

“That.”

“Girl?” Harry, Flash, and King were stunned when Peter Parker, nerd extraordinaire, walked into the Coffee Bean with one of the most beautiful girls of the school,

“That’s MJ, she doesn't go to Midtown,” Liz said, which caused Harry to snap his head toward her,

“How do you know her?” 

"She's, like, beyond popular! She's everywhere on social media!" Harry sat back in his spot. The only one who was silent was Gwen, who kept her composure with small breaths. Peter and Mary Jane walked over to the table with their cups of joe, and sat down,

“So, you’re in a band?” Peter asked,

“No, I want to be though!” Mary Jane said, “I’m thinking something between funk and punk. What would you even call that?”

“Pfunk? Fpunk?” Peter joked, causing Mary Jane to laugh,

“So, Peter,” Gwen asked, “How do you know Mary Jane?”

“Please, call me MJ,” The crimson charmer said, “All of my friends call me that, right Liz?”

“Right MJ!” They then fist-bumped. Gwen kept her eyes rolling, and continued her questioning,

“How do you know Peter?”

“Oh, well his aunt knows my aunt. We’re practically neighbors!” Mary Jane then looked around the table, “And how does Peter know the whole football team?”

“Oh, well,” Flash spoke up, “He gets us pictures for the Spider-Man Fan Club! I’m the president,” Flash put his hand out, and MJ confidently shook it,

“Wow, seems like we got ourselves a politician here!” Flash laughed,

“No, I just want to be a hero like my main man Spidey!” Randy and Kong rolled their eyes, while Hobie was quiet,

“You know, there’s a karaoke machine over there,” Harry said,

“Wait, they have a karaoke machine here?” Mary Jane asked,

“Yeah, it’s over there,” Harry pointed ahead at the karaoke machine

“Come on, Tiger!” Mary Jane got up from the seat, dragging Peter over to the karaoke machine, “What song?”

“I can’t sing,” Peter said,

“Where’s that never say die attitude?” Mary Jane smirked, scrolling through the list of songs, “Ah, here we go!” The cafe was filled with Asian melody, with “Whoas” echoing throughout the melody. Finally, Mary Jane turned to Peter and sang as a funky bass was set in the background,

“ _ Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting! Those kicks were fast as lightning! _ ” Peter smiled as MJ was pitch-perfect, and he started to sing,

“ _ In fact, it was a little bit frightening! But they fought with expert timing! _ ” As Peter and MJ sang  _ Kung Fu Fighting _ , Flash got up with Randy, Kong, and Hobie to walk over to the counter, as Kong brought up how good the cookies looked earlier, and they just couldn’t resist,

“I’ll be right back, babe!” Liz said, smooching Harry on the cheek, leaving Gwen and Harry at the table. Gwen stared at the two with a scowl. Harry noticed and smiled,

“Jealous?” Gwen turned her scowl to Harry,

“No! I’m just… Shut up!” Harry laughed,

“My question is what are you going to do with Flash?” Gwen curled her hair between her fingers, “Well?”

“I don’t know! Today has just… sucked, it just sucked!” Gwen rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Mary Jane sang the final note of the song, and smiled at Peter,

“We were pretty good, huh?”

“I think you were great, but I sucked,” Mary Jane then nudged him on the shoulder,

“That’s why I said we were pretty good, not great,” Peter chuckled, and then looked at Mary Jane,

“Hey, it’s getting pretty late, why don’t we walk home?” Peter asked,

“Sure, just let me say goodbye to everyone!” Mary Jane went off as Peter approached Gwen and Harry,

“Hey guys, me and MJ are starting to leave. Thanks, Harry for putting this together.”

“No problem!” Harry said, “Thanks for coming over!” Peter then looked at Gwen, who just looked away. Peter sighed, and walked out with Mary Jane.

* * *

Harry climbed into the limousine parked outside of the Coffee Bean, smiling at his bodyguard, “Hey Roderick! How are you?” Harry said as he put on his seatbelt,

“Where’s that cheerleader you’ve been hanging around with?” Roderick said,

“She said that she was walking home,” Harry then noticed that Kingsley smiled at Harry, and had a phone in his hand, “Anything going on?”

“We found him, Harry, we found him.”

When the limo parked outside of the hospital, Harry rushed out of his seat and ran toward the front desk. The hospital was crawling with reporters, and one approached Harry,

“Ned Leeds from the Daily Bugle, what have you heard of your father?”

“I just got here!” Harry said, before being dragged by Roderick,

“Why don’t you vultures get out of here, huh?” Roderick then managed to guide him and Harry toward the elevator and pressed the floor button. Harry tried to breathe steadily, but it was hard to do so with tears running down his face,

“Do you think he’s okay?” Harry asked,

“I don’t know, Harry,” Roderick said, “But I know your father; He wouldn’t let a stab to the heart stop him!” The elevator then opened, and the two walked towards Norman’s door. Each step Harry made was heavier and heavier, the world spinning around him. What if his father had amnesia? What if he lost his limbs? His eyes? What if he can’t remember him? In front of the door, Harry stopped in place as sweat beaded down his forehead. He then felt a pat on the back, and Roderick was by him, “It’s okay, I’ll be by your side,” Harry took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Laying on the hospital bed, reading a newspaper, was Norman. He set the paper down, and looked over, “I see you found your way-” Norman was cut off when Harry leaped to Norman’s arms and hugged him. Norman looked up at Kingsley, who screamed through his eyes to hug Harry back. Norman then oddly hugged Harry, unfamiliar with the situation,

“What happened?” Harry asked, which Norman rubbed his head,

“I don’t remember, but there was an explosion at the lab,” Norman said, “Otto made it out alive, but… horrifically scarred,” Norman then looked down at Harry, and smiled, “How about when I get out of this hospital, we have a day to ourselves?”

“Dad, that sounds-” The two then looked behind them as Kingley’s phone rang. Kingsley popped the phone opened, and talked back and forth,

“I’m sorry sir: It’s Fisk.” Norman sighed, and grabbed the phone,

“Well hello, Mr. Mayor, how… Uh-huh… wait… no…” Norman then widened his eyes, “What do you mean!? You can’t do this!!!” Harry tried to speak up when Roderick patted him on the shoulder and motioned to the door. Harry looked behind as he saw his father fume at the phone, and felt a bittersweet note to the end of the day.

* * *

“Okay, who do you think would win: Iron Man or Mr. Fantastic?” Mary Jane asked as she and Peter walked through their neighborhood,

“Uh… Iron Man, he has the armor suit and whatnot, and Mr. Fantastic is stretchy,” Peter said, “Okay, who do you think would win: Spider-Man or the Human Torch?” Mary Jane gave a long pause,

“I would say… the Human Torch.”

“Oh what? Come on, really?” Mary Jane giggled as Peter was flabbergasted, “Why?”

“Fire burns webs,” Mary Jane said,

“I guess that is logical,” Peter said, before frowning, “Look, I like you. You’re smart, funny, and kinda pretty, but…”

“Let me guess, you got a crush on blondie back at the cafe?” Peter’s face immediately turns into a dark shade of red,

“What?”

“Don’t deny it, you were hoping to get a chance to talk with her, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s been complicated with Gwen, and I don’t know what to do. I like her, I like her, and I want to be with her,” Peter then looks up at Mary Jane, “Sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything.”

“Oh please, I’m not looking to settle,” Mary Jane said, “I just wanna have some fun! I thought I was afraid of hurting your feelings!”

“Well, how about just being friends?” Peter then put his hand out, “Agreed?” Mary Jane then shook his hand firmly,

“Agreed. I’ll catch you later, Tiger!” Mary Jane then went into her house, and Peter into his. 

Sitting in the living room and watching TV was Aunt May, who looked up from her seat, “So, how was the date?”

“Pretty good, but we’re just going to be friends.”

“For now,” Aunt May teased, causing Peter to smile and shake his head,

“Well, how about you? How was your night?”

“Oh, I just sat here and watched Jeopardy, and ordered a pizza!” Peter then frowned and sighed,

“You were here alone? Didn’t even visit anyone?” Peter asked,

“It’s been… lonely for some time,” May said, frowning as well,

“How about this: I’ll hang out with you for tomorrow, that way neither of us will be alone, okay?”

“Peter,” May began to say before Peter smooched her on the forehead and rushed upstairs,

“Love you May, night! See you tomorrow!” May just sighed and continued to watch the television on the couch, occasionally glancing at the empty spot next to her.

* * *

Daredevil waited on top of Fogwell’s Gym, as he heard that iconic thwip noise. Landing across from him was someone whose heartbeat was like a locomotive and smelled of coffee and nervousness,

“Sorry I’m late, I was hanging out with some friends,” Spider-Man said as he rubbed the back of his head,

“It’s alright, there’s been a slight change of plans,” Daredevil said, tilting his head as he sniffed, “Are you… burnt?”

“Yeah, apparently there’s a guy made of electricity now,” Spider-Man said, limbering up in place, “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“Remember Hammerhead?”

“Guy with a large forehead?”

“Right, well apparently we need to save him,” Spider-Man stopped his stretches and raised an eyebrow underneath his mask,

“Why? Did someone say he needed to sleep with the fishes?” Spider-Man joked,

“Not the exact words, but the same meaning. He knows more about what’s going on in this city, and we need him alive to tell us.”

“Alright, where is he?” Daredevil went silent, tilting his head toward the street. After what felt like an eternity, Spider-Man raised a finger,

“Uh, did you hear what I said? Where is-” Daredevil then leaped from the rooftop, flipping through the air, landed on a light post, and parkoured his way up to the rooftop across the street and ran, “Oh, we’re going now? Got it!” Spider-Man jumped the gap across the street and followed the man without fear.

They stopped when they approached the police precinct, as Daredevil lowered his head and listened,

“Hammerhead is in his holding cell with his goons, peering out of the cell bars. There’s a couple of officers with guns walking towards the cells.”

“Oh no,” Spider-Man said, as he peered over the roof. Walking into the police station were two gentlemen, one with a green striped shirt, and another with a containment suit, “Sandman and Electro are going in there… I’m going in!”

“Wait!” Daredevil said but was too late as Spider-Man leaped toward the precinct, and snuck inside.

* * *

Gwen stomped through the hallway of her apartment and slammed her door. She flopped on top of her bed and fumed about her day. Her mind felt like it was climbing a wall, but never getting over to the other side. Her door slowly opened, and her father looked down at her with worry,

“Hey pumpkin,” Her dad said, “I guess your day wasn’t good?” Gwen sighed and sit up straight. Her dad then sat down on the bed next to her,

“Boys,” Gwen said, shaking her head, “I just don’t understand them!”

“Well, you can start by telling me what’s going on!” She smiled at her dad, and started to breathe calmly,

“Well, I’m with Flash, who’s being a better person. But, then there’s Peter,” Gwen said as she looked at her father, who did not let his face change listening to her, allowing Gwen to not feel like she was being judged, “I like Peter, he’s smart, funny, and kind. But, he keeps all these secrets and I just want the truth!”

“Well, I understand that,” Her dad said, “What secrets?”

“Whatever he’s doing, he gets hurt,” Gwen said, her father furrowing his eyes, “He’s always late to the lab or anywhere we’re at, covered in bruises, cuts, and just looks like he’s in pain! Today, it seemed like he was burnt-”

“Electrical burns?” Her dad asked,

“Yeah… How did you know?” Her father shrugged,

“Just a lucky guess. Listen, Gwen,” Her father spoke with his officer voice, one that has commands authority, “Peter may have secrets. And yes, it’s wrong for him to lie, but maybe he’s keeping this thing a secret to protect you?”

“What would that be? It’s not like he’s a superhero, right?” Gwen asked, but before her father could say anything, his radio dispatched,

“All units! The precinct in Hell’s Kitchen is being attacked, I repeat: The Hell’s Kitchen Precinct is being attacked! Be advised to bring the Mark III gas!”

“Sorry honey,” Her father said, rushing out of the room, “I gotta go, love you!” Gwen laid back on her bed, letting the weight of her father’s words hit her. Suddenly, she felt vibrations in her pocket, and pulled out her phone,

_ Hey, wanna talk tomorrow? _ She widened her eyes as she looked at the text, as she had to come up with the right words to talk to Flash tomorrow.

* * *

“Hey, you can’t be in here-” Said the officer at the front desk, before getting zapped by lightning,

“... And so I said, ‘I’ll catch you later, Spider-Freak!’” Said Electro,

“You got lucky!” Said Sandman, who punched another officer with a fist of sand,

“Oh, what’s that? You want a whamburger and french cries with that?” The large man scowled at the bald man, “Come on, I’m just teasing you! You would totally crush that pipsqueak if it weren’t for that fire hydrant-”

“Water! Freaking water!” The two then looked inside the holding cell, finding the once-proud son of the maggia family, was Joseph,

“So, Hammerhead,” Electro said, “Any last words?” Hammerhead looked at his men, and chuckled,

“You think you’re all hotshots, but really… Everyone thinks you're a bunch of freaks,” Hammerhead stood up and approached the cell doors, “Dillon, you were a bum who fell in some electric cables. Marko, you were a moron who fell in a machine. Just remember that the next time Fisk decides that you aren’t useful.”

Electro and Sandman scowled at the mob enforcer and stepped forward when the fire alarm rang throughout the station. Sprinklers went off, hitting Sandman as more and more of him became muddy. Electro charged up his electricity, the water turning to steam as he looked around,

“What’s up sparky?” Electro swiveled around and blasted in the direction of the voice, and dodging with grace is the Amazing Spider-Man!!!

“You again!?” Electro yelled, throwing more and more arcs of lightning at the superhero before a red and black blur decked him across the hallway, and spin kicked Sandman’s lower legs off, and quickly approached the cell door,

“Hey there, Hammerhead, it seems like your lucky day!” Spider-Man said, webbing up Electro to the wall. A screaming buzz filled Spider-Man’s head as a muddy hammer slammed Spider-Man into the wall. Sandman stood over the young hero,

“Looks like it’s time to squash the spider!” Sandman lifted a hammer in the air when he noticed something off with the holding cell: The cell doors were ripped open,

“Hey, Flint!” Sandman turned around to see Hammerhead holding a shotgun, “Blow off!” BLAM!!! BLAM!!! BLAM!!! Hammerhead pumped lead into the Sandman until he was a mud puddle on the floor, “Thanks Spider-Man, I’ll put in a good word in to my father to ya! Ox, Montana, Fancy Dan, let’s get outta here!” Hammerhead took his enforcers and fled the station, as Spider-Man slowly picked himself off the wall,

“Wait! What about the Kingpin!?” Hammerhead turned around and a devilish grin spread on his face,

“Alright, you earned it,” Hammerhead leaned in and whispered, “Wilson Fisk is the big man, the Kingpin of crime. Now, we’re equal…” Hammerhead said as he fled the station.

Spider-Man watched from the rooftop as the officers, with the help of SHIELD agents, lock up to two supervillains,

“Hey hey hey! I want a lawyer!” Electro screamed as a large collar was locked around his neck. When the collar activated, the yellow glow in his eyes faded away. Spider-Man chuckled as he turned around to see Daredevil in front of him,

“Hey, I know who the Kingpin is!” Daredevil nodded and approached the teen,

“You charged into a fight with two superpowered thugs, almost died, and let a mobster loose into the streets…”

“W-Well… if you put it that way, it sounds bad, but-”

“No buts!” Daredevil yelled, “You almost died tonight! A violent man is now on the loose, and it’s your fault!” 

“Look, I know I screwed up, but that’s the whole point of tonight!” Spider-Man said, “You want me to fight better, then teach me! You want me to be less impulsive, then teach me how! Teach me how to be a hero!” 

Daredevil then sighed, and lowered his voice, “You want to be a hero? Grow up.” Daredevil then ran away, leaving Spider-Man alone.


	5. Grow Up

Peter scrolled through the mainframe of the Daily Bugle, fixing any bugs and glitches with the website. It gives Peter a sense of satisfaction that, as Spider-Man, his job is  _ web design _ . Peter smiled at the pun he made, but then frown as he remembered last night,

“ _ You want to be a hero? Grow up. _ ” Peter leaned back in his seat, and let those words echo in his mind.

“ _ Grow up? _ ” Peter thought, “ _ The oh so great Daredevil thinks I’m just a kid! It’s like I’m not the guy who fought a super-assassin who could disguise as anyone and an old guy with a flight suit! I just beat up a guy made of electricity, with his pal made of sand last night! I’m the Amazing Spider-Man!!! _ ” Peter leaned back into the computer and went into the database of the Daily Bugle.

The spiral Peter went down in the next three hours as he researched the infamous Kingpin of Crime! Mobs that come from different neighborhoods, old-timers from the mafia, yakuza, and chemical industrialists all are connected together by one man: The Kingpin. Peter decided to go to the expert on this matter,

“So, I was just curious,” Peter started, “What’s the deal with the Kingpin?” As soon as Peter said that, Ben Urich looked in both directions from his office, and pulled Peter inside,

“You want to know about the Kingpin?” Urich asked, “Why?”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Ben nodded, “I kinda know Spider-Man, and he has his sights on the topic.”

“Ha! Knew it,” Urich said, bouncing with joy, “I mean, no offense, but how can a teen get pictures that good?”

“I guess,” Peter said, glad that’s the only suspicion on Urich’s mind, “So, Kingpin?”

“Right, well let’s begin with the man behind it all,” Ben rolled in a corkboard with red string tangling all over it, “Wilson Fisk. Born in Hell’s Kitchen in a poor neighborhood, he soon began a life of crime. Petty crimes, of course, and-”

“Do you have a speech prepared for all of this?” Peter asked,

“Why yes, I do! It would be the speech when I sell this as a book and get a Pulitzer out of it!” Ben said, proud of his research, “Anyways, Willie over here started to climb the totem pole, from enforcer to don, and from the don to the godfather. Every facet of crime in this city comes from the mind of this tyrant!”

“So he uses his influence to do the crime without anyone knowing, yet you know! So why isn’t he in jail?” Ben sighed and patted Peter on the back,

“Peter, I wish the world would work that way. But grown-ups don’t work like that,” Ben walks out of his office, leaving Peter to look at the corkboard with a scowl at the name which all of the red threads lead up to.

* * *

Gwen walked into the fast-food restaurant with a large boulder in her stomach. The weight of the text from last night. Gwen prepared notecards, then threw them away. She then wrote new notecards and threw those away as well. She then gathered all the notecards to take what made them good, made even better notecards, and still threw them away! This was not something that Gwen could plan for, how do you tell your boyfriend that you have a crush on someone else!? 

As Gwen turned the corner, she immediately clocked the jock who was wearing the Spider-Man chest button that he ordered at the end of Sophomore year,

“Hey, Gwen!” Flash said as he waved at her. Gwen breathed in and out to calm herself, and sat down by Flash,

“Hey Flash, how are you?” Flash just shrugged as he looked down the menu,

“Pretty good, I’m gonna go to Kong’s party tonight though!” Flash said as he had the double bacon cheeseburger locked in his mind. Gwen continued to breathe calmly, and put her hands on the table,

“Flash, you wanted to talk?” Gwen said,

“Oh, I know, just thought we could munch on something first. They got some salads!” Gwen smiled as she looked through the menu.

After almost an hour of Flash and Gwen relaxing, Flash glanced his eyes up,

“So, you like Parker?” Gwen stopped as she plunged her fork through a crouton, and looked up,

“I’m sorry?” Flash wiped his mouth with a napkin, and looked directly at Gwen,

“I knew you liked that brainiac ever since I threw him in that garbage can. But, I’m not mad.” Flash said as Gwen was reminded of simpler days before supervillains and Spider-Man. Gwen’s thoughts raced as she looked up and met Flash’s eyes,

“You’re not mad? Why?” Gwen asked. Flash rubbed his hands on his face, and looked at Gwen through the gaps of his fingers,

“I’m… I’m figuring things out right now, okay? But, for some reason, it doesn’t bother me,” Flash said, “When I was just some meathead jock, I would be furious, but now… It’s actually relieving,”

“Really?”

“Yeah! But could you not bring this up to the guys… especially my dad.” Gwen raised an eyebrow as Flash looked scared as he brought up his dad. Suddenly, Gwen’s phone goes off,

“Hello?” Gwen said, listening to the other person on the phone.

Flash breathed in and out, worried about what to say and not say around his dad. He then found the Spider-Man button on his chest, and found some comfort in the hero,

“Yes, have a good afternoon, bye!” Gwen put her phone away, and looked wide-eyed at Flash, “That was Aunt May, Peter’s-”

“Whoa, Aunt May? How is she?” Flash asked. Gwen leaned back a bit and furrowed her eyebrows,

“You know May?” Flash smiled and puffed his chest out,

“When I was friends with Parker before, I was over at her place all the time! What’s up?” Gwen looked down at her phone, dazzled by what she talked about,

“She asked if Peter was with me, and I said no. Then she said where might he be, and I said probably by either Harry or Mary. She’s worried cause he’s not at work!” Flash raised an eyebrow,

“Weird, where is Parker?”

* * *

Spider-Man slowly crawled up the tall skyscraper with seething rage. He looked up at the golden words on top, screaming to all of New York who owns this building.

FISK

“ _ Did Tony Stark write a book on being pretentious? _ ” Peter thought to himself as he felt his arms and shoulders burn as she marched up the tower, “ _ If no one is going to do anything, then I’ll just do it myself! _ ” Peter snuck glances into the building, rolling his eyes like a bunch of rich people who drank sparkling champagne and fancy food that probably costs more than Peter’s house! Peter felt his phone vibrate as he crawled up, but ignored the calls, “ _ Whoever is calling can wait, this is more important! _ ”

Reaching the top floor of the tower, Peter snuck into the building. He looked around in shock at the modern throne room that Fisk’s office is. Paintings of various eras, high-quality rugs, and a raised floor for the most exquisite chair and desk that Peter has ever seen.

“ _ Who does this guy think he is? The second coming? _ ” Peter walked closer to the desk and looked at the picture frames on the desk. The first one was Fisk holding the key to the city for funding Hell’s Kitchen, the same key that was now in a locked, glass cabinet. The second one was Fisk giving a speech running for mayor, something Peter is reminded of every day. Finally, the last picture was of a woman, with black hair and a smile that told the world that she was alive. Peter tried to open a drawer, but it was locked. So, naturally, Peter used his super strength to barge his way into the desk.

Half an hour later, Peter is still looking through the drawers, trying to find anything incriminating. The only thing Peter could find records of expenses, though were legit. Finally, Peter stepped away from the desk,

“I don’t get it!” Peter said, “There’s nothing? How!?!” Peter rubbed the back of his head as he looked around the office, and noticed a small, red light hidden in a corner of the room. The lighting of the room made it nearly invisible, so Peter leaped over to the wall, and peered closer. Whirring and a mechanical servo, a camera stared back at Peter. Finally, Peter noticed something he was ignoring this entire time, a steadily increasing buzz from the back of his head. And as the office doors opened, Peter swung around to see a towering man in front of him, wearing a gorgeous white and black suit. 

Wilson Fisk looked down at Spider-Man, who was digging into his office, turned over to Wesley, and sighed,

“Wesley, it appears there was an intruder, may the others handle this?”

“As long as they stay within the building. Gentlemen?” Spider-Man felt his head screech to dodge as a streak of lightning rushed into the room. As Spider-Man leaped toward the ceiling, a gigantic hammer made of sand smashes him into the ceiling. As Spider-Man falls down to the floor, Electro and Sandman stand in front of the young hero,

“Hey there Spider-Freak!” Electro said, grabbing Spider-Man by the shoulders,

“Because of you, we were locked up by SHIELD! If we step outside by even an inch, we’ll get locked up!” Sandman said, letting a giant gut punch knock the wind out of the young hero,

“I guess you don’t want autographs,” Spider-Man said as he collapsed to the floor, trying to keep himself up. With the swiftness of wind, Sandman manages to form himself in an armlock with Spider-Man, morphing his body around his arms. Spider-Man strained against him, but it was like he was locked in a wall of rock! Wilson Fisk approached the scared hero, and sneered,

“You masked lot. Always taunting me, and hiding behind a facade. Let’s introduce ourselves, shall we?” Fisk then reached down, Spider-Man squirming his head around. A gigantic hand wrapped around his mask and tugged. Suddenly, looking up with terrified eyes around the room was not The Amazing Spider-Man, but just a teenager,

“A child? This is the one that defeated my enforcers and rescued Joseph?” Wilson said, looking at his men around him, “Please tell me this is a joke?” The Kingpin looked around and was left with open mouths and shocked glances. Fisk sighed as he approached his desk, “So, you thought that breaking in here, you find something to arrest me?” Fisk says as he sat down on his throne, glancing at the most recent photograph with a brief joy, “That saying a few quips and spinning some webs would fix anything?”

“That, or make sure you stop eating cheeseburgers.” The scared teenager in front of the Kingpin said, scowling at the crime lord. Fisk shook his head as he stood up, lifting his large, heavy, metallic cane. Fisk smiled as he looked down at the Spider-Boy,

“Well, you know what they say: ‘Spare the rod…’” A thwack filled the room as Fisk swung his cane across the young hero’s face, “‘Spoil the child.’” Swing after swing, Fisk let out his frustrations on the poor kid. Finally, there was a cough,

“Uh, boss,” Sandman spoke up,

“Yes, Mr. Marko?” Fisk said, lifting the bloody cane,

“I know he screwed us over and was trying to screw you over, but,” Marko looked at the anonymous teen, and furrowed his eyebrows, “He’s just a kid!” The Kingpin raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the child, and stood in silence.

“Mr. Dillon,” Kingpin finally spoke up,

“If you don’t mind, sir,” The burnt, hairless man spoke up, “It’s Electro.”

“Fine, Electro,” Kingpin said, “You would kindly show this interloper the window?” Electro grinned as he grabbed the upper arm of the little brat that locked him up. Sandman leaned in and whispered,

“Max, he’s a kid!”

“I don’t care,” Electro said, “He screwed us over!” Electro then opened the window,

“Have a nice little trip, you little yutz!” And threw Peter out of the window. Fisk overlooked the city with the mask in his hand,

“Wesley, order a head bust.”

“Yes sir.”

Falling toward the ground, Peter swam in and out of consciousness. Moments flew past as blood trickled out of Peter’s nose. Eating wheat cakes. Science trip. TV star. Cute blonde. 

Then, as if a tornado alarm came out of the world’s largest speaker, Peter’s eyes snapped open with the realization that he is about to die, and as though he was possessed by some outside force, his right arm reached out for the skyscraper. With a sickening crack, Peter caught the building as he screamed out in pain. With a broken shoulder, a bloody nose, a bruised eye, and having made a miracle that would make Houdini look like a chump, Peter rests against the golden tower of the Kingpin wondering how he’s going to get to Queens from here.

* * *

“What the hell do you mean you sold to Fisk!?!” Norman shouted at his phone in his office, as Harry sat on the couch. It’s been like this since Norman woke up from the hospital, everything hit the fan for Oscorp. Harry then heard his father roar with such rage that it sounded like murder, “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SACRIFICED!?!?” The next moment, a loud crunch echoed as Norman threw his phone out of the office, and stood still in his office. Harry stood up and approached the door,

“I’m gonna head out dad,” Harry spoke up, “Sorry about everything.” Harry started to walk toward the door when he felt a pat on his shoulder. In a motion faster than Harry could comprehend, Norman squeezed his son in his embrace,

“Son, I know I haven’t been the kindest father,”

“You’re a busy man,” Harry said, “It’s alright-”

“No, it’s not. I’m going to make everything right, don’t you worry about it!” Norman said as gears whirred in his mind, “Well, don’t keep the limo waiting! I’m gonna fix everything, don’t worry!” Norman said as he ran back into his office, leaving Harry confused and hopeful in his father.

As Harry walked out of the elevator, he heard someone say his name. Turning around, a human firecracker smiled and waved at the rich kid,

“Well, how ya doing Har?” Smooth words flowed out of Mary Jane Watson’s mouth as she grinned at Harry. Harry felt his cheeks blush as Mary Jane approached him, her piercing emerald eyes peering into his,

“Uh, great! Just gonna go to a Starbucks and-”

“Great! I was just thinking of going there myself! Can I hitch a ride?” MJ asked, her eyebrows moving with the grace of a fox,

“I mean… I don’t see why not!” Harry climbed into the limo outside of the building, absolutely blushing and stumbling his words around Mary Jane,

“Hey, if you’re up to it,” Mary Jane started, “Kong is throwing a party tonight, his parents are out of town. Wanna come?”

“Well, I would have to check to see if Liz would wanna come, and-” Mary Jane then mocked slapped her forehead,

“Oh gosh, I just realized! Liz said that she couldn’t make it to the party! Of course, you could always come with me…” Harry stared wide-eyed at this sly vixen, this fun-loving temptress. Harry looked away for a moment, “I mean, it could be fun!” Harry glances at Mary Jane, then remembers his father screaming at the top of his lungs earlier, stress mounting to the point of toxicity. Finally, he grins and shrugs,

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!”

* * *

Peter tries his best to sneak back into the house, but his limping makes loud creaks in the house. He glances over at the clock on the oven, and groans when he sees it’s past 3 AM. He looks through the fridge, through at the cabinets, before deciding to grab nothing and head to his room. As he walks past the living room and climbs the first step, he hears someone clear their throat,

“Where were you?” Peter turns around to see his aunt sitting on the couch, her arms folded and eyes staring at Peter as though they could turn sand into glass. Peter then felt a mental slap to the head,

“I’m so sorry, May! I forgot, alright?” May then stood up and strode toward Peter,

“I called the Daily Bugle, they said you weren’t there. I  _ then _ called Harry and Gwen, and they said that they haven’t seen you all day. So Peter:  _ Where were you!? _ ” Peter groaned, and turned to look at May,

“Look, I know I messed up, and-” May then snapped her fingers and leaned in closer,

“No ands or buts! Where were you, Peter!? Why do you sneak out in the middle of the night, and come back with bruises!? Why do I have to worry whether or not my nephew is going to die just like my husband!?! Why are you keeping secrets from me!?!” Peter tried to speak up, but could not say anything. May was aghast, but quickly showed her anger, “Well, since you can’t tell me the truth, then I guess you’re grounded!”

“Grounded!?” Peter said, his eyes bulging out,

“Yes! You leave this house for only your internship and job at the Daily Bugle,” Peter stood there in shock, and Peter started to march her way upstairs for bed.

Peter closed the door to his room and fell down on his bed. The old springs and cheap mattress felt like heaven to Peter, as he groaned at life. He turned around and looked at the ceiling, and slowly allowed his exhausted mind and body to carry him to sleep.


End file.
